


Why?

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Anal Sex, Angst, Come Eating, Creampie, Crying Eren Yeager, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Eren is Happy, F/M, Graphic Description, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pain, Painful Sex, Platonic Cuddling, Poor Eren Yeager, Rape, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Do you trust me, Eren?” Levi asks.“Of course, captain. I trust you with everything in my very being.”





	1. The "Incident"

**Author's Note:**

> Levi rapes Eren so if you are offended by rape in any way, do NOT read this.
> 
> Also, I DO NOT think that rape is okay in ANY way.

   Eren knocks lightly on Captain’s door. Levi calls him in. “Commander said you wanted me for something, sir. He said he didn’t know why you needed me. Did I do anything wrong, captain?” He asks while walking closer to Levi and sitting in a chair that sat near the front of Levi's hardwood desk.

“No, you are not in trouble, Eren. You can relax.” Eren nods his head.  “Come here. Stand up and come over here.” He says and turns his chair away from his desk and Eren obeyed and walks around the corner of Levi’s desk.

“Do you trust me, Eren?” Levi asks.

“Of course, captain. I trust you with everything in my very being.” The young male responds slightly confused by the question.

Levi nods slightly and takes a moment to think about something in his head. _Am I really going to do this to him? He trusts me…_ He is snapped out of his thoughts when he hears Eren’s sweet voice again. 

“Captain? Are you feeling well?” He asks, taking another step towards Levi to get a closer look.

Levi swiftly stood up and grabs Eren’s wrists and pulling them behind his back.

Eren tries to ask what Levi is doing but stops mid-sentence when Levi slams his chest onto the desk with a force that knocks the air out of his lungs.

Levi grabs a piece of cloth and bounds Eren’s wrists together. “W-wait a second, captain! I thought you said I wasn’t in trouble!” He says frantically and trying wriggle out of his painful grip. 

“Shut it.” Levi snaps and reaches in front of Eren’s pants then undoes his belt buckle, pulling his pants down with his boxers to expose his cute, round bottom.

Tears weld in Eren's eyes and he struggles again as he clenched his teeth. “Stop fucking moving, brat. The more you struggle the worst it’s gonna be. Now open up and suck.” Levi snaps and Eren stops moving.

The young man refuses to open his mouth at first but Levi uses his other hand to pry his jaw open and stick a couple fingers into his mouth. He brings the wet fingers down to Eren's virgin hole and jams one inside roughly.

Tears running steadily down Eren's cheeks and he lets out a panicked yell as Levi prods him open. His spit has already dried up as Levi wiggles in a second finger.

“Ow! Stop it, please! It hurts! Stop!” Eren begs and Levi ignores his pleas.

Levi pulls his fingers out and Eren lets out a deep sigh of relief, that relief quickly disappears as he the felt the slight wetness and warmth of Levi’s cock brushes against his hole.

“Please, no… I don’t wanna.” He whispers as his shoulders shake and his cheeks are stained with tears.

Levi yet again ignores him and pushes the head inside Eren and groans as he felt the tight and hot sensation.

Eren’s eyes widen and his lips part in a silent scream that is broken into a loud, pained shout and Levi fully thrusts inside with one quick and painful move.

_Too much, too much. It hurts._

Eren's eyes roll into his head and faints. Darkness floods his senses and he lays on his desk unconscious and limp.

The pain proves to be too much for Eren and he quickly regains consciousness with a pained yell and his body thrashing. That's when he hears Levi moaning, his stomach twists horribly as he listens.

“-uck, fuck, Eren you feel so fucking good, fuck, I love you. I love you, _I love you._ ” He moans as his hips quickly piston in and out of Eren.

Those words make Eren sob. Harder than he ever has before. His body shakes violently and his cries are so intense he starts to cough and retch, snot dripping from his nose and saliva falling from his mouth.

The _screams_ Eren make is probably heard throughout the castle and other soldiers are probably just believing it’s Levi beating him and that sounds so much _better_ than what Levi is doing to him now.

His hips are digging painfully into the desk edge, cutting in even further every time Levi thrusts into him. He has a strong grip on Eren's shoulders that will most definitely bruise. Eren cries even harder when he feels blood drip down his thighs.

Levi continues to ignore the noises Eren is making and the blood and keeps pushing forward, going impossibly faster, deeper, harder.

After minutes that feel like _days_ , Eren has been reduced to quiet hiccuped cries and a motionless lump of flesh that is being used in such a horrible way.

He continuously mumbles phrases like ‘help me’, ‘just make it stop’, and ‘I trusted you, captain. Why are you doing this?’ His sentences are barely legible but Levi hears and his hips stutter to a stop then pull away.

Eren panics as Levi flips him onto his back, untying his wrists but he doesn’t struggle because he knows he can’t win and he's too exhausted. He lets out a choked sob as Levi pushes back into him.

“I’m doing this because I fucking can, dipshit. I am your captain and I can do what I fucking want. And you should be proud that I chose you to fuck and you should be happy that I fucking love your dumb ass so much.”

Anger piles up on top of more anger and more tears well in the corners of his eyes again. “I’m n-not proud! This is r-rape! You're a monst-" 

“This isn’t rape. You're the monster. Just remember that. You are a worthless piece of meat. So shut the fuck up and toughen up. Take it like a true soldier.”

Eren turns his head to the side and started sobbing again. “I didn’t become a soldier for this!” He yells.

Levi digs his fingertips into Eren's thighs and starts to pound into Eren again. 

Eren's arms lay limp at his sides. His lips are parted and pained whimpers escape through them. His eyebrows are knitted together and his eyes are squeezed shut while tears pour out. 

This goes a long while. Too long. Levi leans down over him and sucks on his neck, whispering ‘I love you’ and ‘you’re all mine’. He rips off Eren's shirt and bites into the skin, marking him. 

Levi’s cock is continuing to irritate the cuts and tears inside of Eren that just don't heal no matter how hard he tries. This is the worst pain he has ever felt. Even more then when his arm was literally bitten off and he was swallowed whole.

Levi’s thrusts become more erratic and Eren guesses he’s close to coming. Levi bites onto Eren’s shoulder hard and his hips stutter and he comes inside of Eren.

Eren's face scrunches in disgust as he feels Levi’s hot come inside of his abused hole. The older man pulls out and plops onto his chair while watching a mixture of essence and blood drip out and Eren is still crying, his innocence gone. Just forcibly nabbed from his own grip.

Eren jumps slightly and winces when he feels Levi pushes a couple fingers back inside of him again, twisting and curling while gathering his own come.

Levi harshly tugs Eren's head forward by the hair with his clean hands and rubs his dirty fingers against Eren's lips, covering them in come and blood. “Open up, baby.”

Eren clenches his eyes shut and opens his mouth slowly and Levi praises him then pushes his fingers inside of Eren's mouth, moaning at the soft and hot heat surrounding his digits.

He pulls his fingers out and pulls Eren off of the desk and on his knees on the floor.

“P-please… no more…” Eren begs as Levi is pushing the tip of his cock against Eren's cheek.

Levi presses the head past Eren's lips and bites down on his own as Eren tries to push him out with his tongue, accidentally tonguing the slit in the head. He stands up and grips the side of Eren's head and thrusting deeper, but slow, into his mouth.

Eren looks up at Levi with fear in his eyes. Levi glares down with lust clouded passion, sliding his cock out of his mouth slightly.

“Try not to puke over my cock, brat.” He says before slamming his member fully back into his mouth.

Eren gags and sputters around Levi’s member and his throat tightens involuntarily around him in an attempt to push him out.

Levi’s head lolls back as he thrusts his hips into Eren's mouth at a fast, shallow pace. “Fuck yes, take it all slut.” He growls and Eren starts crying yet again.

Fists balled at his sides, Eren tries his best to not gag over Levi’s cock and ignore the already burning ache in his jaw as Levi’s hips shove into Eren’s mouth.

With that wet heat wrapping around him so perfectly Levi knows he won’t last much longer. He quickly continues to force himself down Eren’s throat before coming down it, come thick and slimy and disgusting in his throat.

Levi pulls away and grips Eren's jaw as he coughs heavily and come drips down his chin and onto his chest. “Don’t you fucking dare try to spit it out. Swallow.” He commands in that same horrible tone he uses while ordering his soldiers.

The young boy obeys and cringes at the feeling of in fully sliding down his throat, an unpleasant shiver running down his spine. He hiccups slightly as he wipes his mouth.

Levi tucks himself back into his underwear and zips his pants up. “Stand up, Eren,” Eren stood. “Pull up your pants and wipe your face. You’re going back to your room.” 

“Yes, sir,” Eren says quietly and pulls up his pants fully and starts to walk out of the door with Levi, Levi grabbing his arm and stopping him from walking any further.

“You will not speak of this. To anyone. Understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Eren repeats and  wipes another hot tear from his face.

Levi leads him down to the dungeon and lets the guards chain him in. Levi leaves and Eren curls against himself under the bed covers, trying his best not to make any noise as he cries.

Eren brings his hands between his legs then brings his knees to his chest, unable to keep quiet anymore.

He buries his face in the bed sheets and sobs loudly until he hears one of the guards.

“Hey, Jaeger. Calm down or we’ll get captain or commander down here.” Eren slaps a hand over his mouth and takes deep breathes through his nose in an attempt to calm down. He steadies his breathing a sits up.

“I’m sorry, sirs. I’ll try to calm down more.” Eren mentally curses himself as his voice cracks and wavers as he speaks. The guard nods. “Um, sir? I have to u-use the restroom.” He mumbles and the other guard sighs and opens the door to Eren’s cell then uncuffs his arms. “Make it quick.”

Eren stands out of his bed and makes his way out of his cell. The guard tugs on the back of Eren's shirt as he walks by. “You have blood all over the back of your pants. You, uh, might want to clean that.” Eren tugs down the back of his shirt to cover the blood, tears falling freely again. “I-I’m sorry. I’ll clean it r-right a-away.” He hiccups as he wipes tears from his cheek with one of his hands.

The guards look at each other for a moment. “Clean up and go ahead and talk to the commander about what happened.” He says, tone sympathetic. The young boy nods and walks away with a slight limp. He uses the restroom and tries to get the blood stain out. He fails and he’s still bleeding.

Eren makes his way to commander's office and takes a deep breath before knocking on the door. He hears shuffling then he’s greeted by Erwin once he opens the door. “Eren, hello.” He smiles warmly. Erwin steps away to let Eren in. “Is there a reason you’re here?” He asks then sits back down at his desk, mentioning for Eren to sit.

He takes a seat and winces slightly. “The, um, guards told me to come talk to you about s-something because they thought I was upset.” Eren hangs his head and plays with his fingers.

“And why did they think you’re upset?” Erwin asks.

“Um, b-because I was crying… sir.”

Eren's brows furrow as he hears Erwin chuckle lowly. “Crying? Didn’t you just come back from Levi’s office? I heard you all the way down here.”

Eren brings his hands up to his mouth and his tears drip off the curve of his nose onto his pants, shoulders shaking.

Erwin gasps lightly with a look of surprise on his face. “Uh, Eren I’m sorry.” Eren digs the heel of his palm into his eyes. “I-I’m sor-ry, I shouldn’t be h-here.” He rushes then stands up and starts to walk towards the door, forgetting about the stains on his pants.

“Eren, wait,” Erwin says and grabs Eren's arm then spins him around. “Why do you have blood on your pants?”

Eren's lip quivers as he looks up at Erwin. “I was r-raped.” His voice was barely loud enough for Erwin to hear.

The older man’s mouth was hung open and his eyes were wide. He was silent.

Eren hung his head and tried to pull out of Erwin grip. “I’m sorry, I wasn't supposed to tell you that, I n-need to leave.” His voice cracks through the sentence as he continues to struggles, gasping as Erwin wraps his large arms around Eren's smaller frame.

“Eren, I’m so sorry that happened to you, _fuck_.” Erwin curses as he hugs Eren tighter than necessary, Eren having a little trouble breathing but he doesn’t say anything. He instead buries his face in Erwin’s chest and sobs heavily.

Erwin picks the boy up carefully, trying not to hurt him, then lays Eren in his own bed slowly. He covers him with the soft bed covers and crawls next to him. Eren immediately pressing his ear against Erwin’s heart and closing his eyes.

He carefully wraps an arm around Eren's shoulder and pulls him closer. “I’m honestly so sorry that no one- that _I_ \- didn’t come when I heard you. I’m so, so, so sorry.” He whispers as he strokes Eren’s hair.

“It’s not your fault,” Eren whispers, his voice minuscule.

Erwin frowns and pushes Eren's bangs out of his closed eyes. “Is your pain horrible?” He says and Eren shakes his head. “I just feel numb and sore,” Eren says and Erwin starts to sit up. “We should get you to the infirmary.” Says Erwin and was about to get out of bed but Eren stops him. “Please don’t go. I-I’ll go later, but I wanna stay at here with you right now.”

Erwin nods and lays back down next to Eren, this time with Erwin on his back and Eren laying his head on his chest and his arm slung over Erwin’s stomach.

They lay in silence for a while, a nice and comfortable silence. Erwin raking his fingers through Eren's hair and Eren playing with the hem of Erwin’s shirt.

“I’m sorry that I bothered you with this, sir.” Erwin hears Eren whisper after a while. “Don’t be. I’m glad that you came to me instead of letting it just build and build inside until you finally just… break.” Eren raises his head to look at Erwin.

Eren opens his mouth to speak again but closes his mouth and lays his ear over Erwin's heartbeat again. He takes a deep breath again and relaxes.

He squirms around for a little bit then sits up again. “U-um, I think I need to go to the infirmary before I lose too much blood. My healing abilities aren’t working.” Eren sadly says and winces again while standing off the bed.

“I’ll walk with you.” Erwin offers and stands out of bed.

“Oh, yes. Thank you,” He says with a slight smile on his lips as he walks out of the office with Erwin.

They walk in silence to the infirmary. When the two finally arrive Erwin pulls Eren into a tight hug. Erwin rubs the side of Eren's head and smiles and the boy.

“Don’t let Hanji kill you in there.” He says and Eren smiles.

“Don’t worry. I won’t.” Eren says and Erwin turns to go back to his office. “Oh, um, commander! I just… Thank you. For just… talking with me and… stuff. I really appreciate it.” He says quietly.

Erwin smiles and pets Eren’s head again. “You’re welcome, Eren.”

Eren smiles again. “See you later, commander Smith.” Erwin nods and opens the door to the infirmary. Eren was greeted by a very worried Hanji.


	2. Eren's Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this isn't what you wanted in the second and final chapter.

Eren’s life has been a complete mess after the incident with his captain. Every time someone would do something as simple as brushing his shoulder or arm, he’s sent into a panic attack. Falls into himself and sobs for it to all stop as he shakes violently.

His skin has turned pale compared to his normal glowing tan, and even his eyes are a duller color.

He has been put on light training regimens due to his injuries and had been ordered by Hanji herself for Eren to stay in bed. The cell was heavily guarded for both the other soldiers sakes, and for Eren's own safety.

Squad leader Hanji and Commander Erwin constantly check up on Eren, ask him how Eren is doing, how he feels. The boy rarely replies to them, doesn’t feel like he even can if he tries.

Crying has become Eren's daily routine while laying around in bed and moping.

Levi is no longer in charge of the person he has violated in such a horrible way; instead Erwin has taken that place. Levi’s punishment was not nearly as intense as it should have been. The captain was only put on leave. Nothing else but leave.

Not only Eren, but Hanji and Erwin were outraged by Commander Pixis’ decision to not imprison Levi for his horrendous crimes. Pixis had explained that Levi was way too important for humanity. They couldn’t lose him as a soldier.

*

Keys rattle and a familiar creaking door opens to Eren's cell while sets of feet walk through the old rusted door. Eren sits up on hay filled bed, just to stare into his lap as the figures sit down on wooden chairs.

Hanji speaks first, voice just barely above a whisper. “Eren. We want you to get more help, or at least tell us how we can make you happier,” she says hoarsely. “It’s painful to see you this down.” Eren only gives a shrug, pulling his hand away from her when she tries to hold it.

“Please, Eren. We are here for you; we want you to know that.” Erwin says, pausing and clearing his throat before continuing. “Just tell us what to do so we can help. You haven’t had an actual conversation with anyone, and I don’t like this new you. You are not like yourself at all, and I  _ miss _ you, Eren.  _ We _ miss you.”

Rough hands lay on Eren's shoulder and he tries not to flinch, he tries _ hard _ , but he can’t stop it. He jumps away as if he was touched and burned by fire. Erwin pulls his hand back and apologizes to the boy because he  _ didn’t mean to do that _ . Eren turns away from their gazes and whispers, voice cracking gently as he speaks. “I… I don’t know what-” he clears his throat softly; “I don’t know what we can do. But I want help.”

Hanji gasps lightly as Eren talks. She wants to rush closer to him and hug him but she  _ can’t.  _ She's afraid that she will scare him, and she doesn’t want Eren to be afraid. She has to control herself. Instead of lunging towards the boy, Hanji speaks softly to him. “That’s great, honey,” she says, her words quivering with effort to control herself. For Eren.

Erwin sets his hand next to Eren and feels like he is going to explode with happiness when Eren turns towards them and lays his own cold hand over Erwin’s. The Commander grips Eren's hand and absolutely twinkles.

“Can we go outside? It’s so cold down here; I… want to be in the sun again. I want to see my friends and have fun,” he mutters and grips Erwin's hand back. Hanji pops up and glows. “Yes! We can go outside if that’s what you want Eren.” She smiles brightly and stands from where she was sitting, moving around to sit next to Eren.

Chocolate locks are in between Hanji’s fingers as she pushes them out of Eren's face to press a chaste kiss to his forehead. Eren leans into Hanji’s touch and offers her a shaky smile. A genuine smile.

Hanji ruffles Eren's hair and almost bursts into tears as he laughs softly. Eren then moves to pull both Erwin and Hanji into a tight embrace. “Thank you, Hanji, Erwin. Thank you so much already,” his voice echoes throughout the small cell and the three of them pull away from the blissful hug.

“You don’t need to thank us, Eren. We are the ones who should be thanking you, really,” Erwin says with a chuckle as he helps Eren out of his bed.

When Eren finally walks out of the headquarters and into the sunlight, he feels every bad feeling in his life just disappear. He stands with his eyes closed and arms wide open as he soaks up the warm light before him. Hanji and Erwin come to stand next to his side briefly before Eren darts forward to run in the grass, happy screams and howls ringing throughout the entire yard. The two adults panic when Eren takes a header right into a patch of dirt, but giddiness replaces that feeling of panic when Eren springs up with a smile on his face.

Eren is running back towards them, all but tackling them into another hug, grateful and happy tears slipping down his face. Then he hears two familiar voices yelling his name and he’s up again.

“Armin! Mikasa!” Comes the merry cries while running towards his lifelong friends.

Both Armin and Mikasa are crying -sobbing, really- when they meet again. It’s been months since they’ve seen each other and it is all just happiness.

Squad leader and the Commander join their hug once again and Eren feels good. He feels happy. He hasn’t felt like this in a long, long time and it’s refreshing.

Eren feels like he is floating atop of the entire world and he is  _ happy _ .

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they all live happily ever after.


End file.
